puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
No Reservations
|founded= yes |foundedday= 13 |foundedmonth= 2 |foundedyear= 2008 |updateday= 22 |updatemonth= 12 |updateyear= 2010 |portrait=no }} No Reservations was a crew that sailed the Hunter Ocean under the flag . History A C MILAN was a crew that sailed, pillaged, and traded the Hunter Ocean blue under the wonderful flag of emerald lords, founded in early 2008 by captain Ry. They loved sloop pillages very much and were known at times to go on 3 sloops pillages simultaneously rather than 1 war brig pillage. One aspect they were very honored about, was that in the short time they were together, they managed to hold friendships and hung around the 19th to the 23rd spot of the best crews on the Hunter Ocean. They as a crew, didn't taken part in any major wars or blockades (though they were known to run a flotilla once in a while). As a crew they were gradually growing, and dealing with the everyday stress of crewdom (I made up that word). Following a lot of drama, in early 2009 their captain, Ry, left for unknown reasons and Whitehairman acted in his place. It's was a hard road for the crew, but they continued to exist even through hard times. They were reborn as No Reservations after a captaincy change. Public Statement Here are a group of friends who help each other through thick and thin. Come join the crew if you are willing to not to view yourself as better than others. Promotion Details/Requirements Basic Rank Distributions (not always applicable): *Cabin Person: punishment for violating a basic crew rule (i.e. stealin, leaving ship at uninhabited island, etc.) *Pirate: You will be here when you join crew. Basic skills in Sailing, Carpentry, and Bilging. We are always accepting new pirates, and are looking for pirates that would like to fill the role of officer. *Officer: At least broad in all the 3 basic piracy skills, and basic mastery of the battle navigation. You should know how to run a small pillage. If you have a ship, you will automatically be promoted to this rank. *Fleet Officer: Close to same standards as Officer. You should be more skilled though. Battle Navigation mastery is a must, and you must be able to run a sucessful pillage with a SO, current FO, or the Captain on board. Having ranks of master+ in many puzzles will help you get here faster. *Senior Officer: Plenty trust from the Captain and must have been very loyal to the crew (you're not gonna get promoted here after joining). Basically, if another crew can consider picking you from an elite pillage, then your ratings are nice, and they should be accepted here to. *Captain: Doubt that's gonna happen anytime soon! What We Would Like Each One of Our Officers to Know All officers without ships will promoted on their basic knowledge of these aspects: #Proper restocking and booty dividing #How to run a vessel succesfully #Demonstration of battle navigation #Know about damage and ramming and what gives what.